


Of Pretty Boyfriends

by LelMoriarty



Series: Johnini [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, and their mated life, cute stuff, just some short stories about Jongin and Johnny, uhhhhhhhhh, with cameos from friends and other couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelMoriarty/pseuds/LelMoriarty
Summary: A collection of one shots related to my Johnny/Jongin fic ‘Boyfriend Material’, set after their mating. This is just two boys in love, their domestic life and their struggles.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: Johnini [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567519
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boyfriend material or whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253469) by [LelMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelMoriarty/pseuds/LelMoriarty). 



> I can‘t let go of Johnny and Jongin as a couple and I really liked writing them. So this is a sequel to my other fic ‘Boyfriend Material’. Here is where I’ll just drop Johnini (yes I gave them a ship name) short stories, or just short stories set in that universe. I might focus on other characters in a few of the chapters. It would make sense to read the original fic first.

Of course the public noticed that something was off, even though they could only speculate and never quite manage to put the right pieces together into the correct answer. 

Concerts were pushed back and SM made the statement that Sehun was in the hospital, since they had deemed Jongin as having too many fallouts already; meaning dating scandals and health issues throughout his career. Sehun had never really been sick before and in his case fans were more likely to worry than be mad. Of course they could have done the concert, they had had injured members before, but now they were already down to six, and there was just no point. In reality Sehun was playing video games with Baekhyun, occasionally joined by Chanyeol. Jongin disappearing off the planet earth which was not unusual either, nobody questioned it.

It was inconvenient but manageable. 

Johnny not showing his face for a week was not something grand either, but noticeable if other NCT members were active, doing vlives and tweeting. It was not a problem though, Johnny simply posted a selfie from last week and nobody questioned it.

It was almost winter, so scarves were a blessing for whenever Jongin or Johnny decided to go out. They did spend a night in the NCT dorm, but it was noisy and not private enough for either of them. Instead they lounged around in Jongin’s apartment. They only let go of each other if they really, really had to. Otherwise they were somehow always touching, if they didn’t it felt unnatural and empty. 

Junmyeon had reassured them that that was completely normal for a freshly mated couple. They wouldn’t be able to separate for a few days, it was the time in which the bond strengthened and at the moment each-other was all they wanted. 

Since Sehun could not be seen in public, his friends did their best to keep him company. On the third day of Johnny and Jongin wasting their time in bed watching Netflix and Jongin finishing yet another crime novel, Johnny suggested to visit Sehun. He loved Jongin, he truly did and right now he wanted to spend all the time in the world with him, but he was getting bored. 

Jongin didn’t want to at first. He gave Johnny the hardest pout in existence and when that did not have the wished effect, Jongin wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist and put his face into his chest to sulk there. “Oh my God, stop being a koala leech.” 

“You wouldn’t say that to me if I was leeching on your dick.” 

“But you’re not.” 

Jongin moved down Johnny’s body, pulled on his boxers and put his mouth on his soft dick without a second of hesitation. “Holy shit!” 

Johnny buried a hand in Jongin’s hair, sighing. “Just so you know, this doesn’t change my mind.” 

Jongin furrowed his brows, deep-throating him once, before pulling off with a wet pop. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, arms crossed, pouting again. 

“That was a bitch move,” Johnny whined, scooting closer and propping his chin on Jongin’s right thigh.

Jongin looked ethereal even now, in a large t-shirt and gym shorts. His hair looked electrocuted, but his skin was glowing, his eyes were clear and warm, he looked healthy and more rested than Johnny had ever seen him in the last few months. Another mating benefit for Jongin was that his body was literally thriving, although Jongin did complain about gaining weight.

“I don’t mind if you meet up with Sehun.” 

Johnny straightened up, planted a kiss to Jongin’s lips and then jumped off the bed. He put on a pair of jeans, refreshed himself with a body spray and then turned to Jongin, his hands on his hips. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Jongin let himself sink into the pillows. “I said you can meet him. I’ll just take a nap. Have fun, babe.” 

Jongin smiled evilly, pulling the blanket around him. 

Johnny just stood there, flabbergasted. He couldn't just leave without Jongin. His heart and body wouldn’t let him, and Jongin knew. Johnny glared at Jongin for a whole minute which did not bother the latter at all. 

With a groan, Johnny climbed back onto the bed, on top of Jongin. “Pretty, please,” he said sweetly, nudging Jongin’s cheek with his nose. 

“Hm, try harder,” Jongin mumbled, fingertips skimming over Johnny’s sides and over his shoulders, kicking the shorts off at the same time. 

Johnny had quickly learned how much Jongin liked being spoiled, so that was exactly what he did. He dove down to kiss his boyfriend deeply, it was open-mouthed and Johnny took the lead as he slipped his tongue into him. He felt the older boy relax, submitting to everything Johnny had to give him. It was soothing and hot and Jongin just let him do his thing while his hands found their way under Johnny’s hoodie. 

Johnny pushed Jongin’s legs open, settling more comfortably between them. He unzipped the jeans again and pulled his dick out, giving it a few lazy strokes to get it hard enough to enter Jongin’s hole, still stretched from this morning. 

Johnny broke away from their kiss, marveling at Jongin’s reddened lips, his cheeks pink and eyes hooded. Johnny loved that look on him. 

He lined up his cock, spreading Jongin’s legs wider. “Are you getting nice and wet for me, baby,” he whispered into Jongin’s ear. 

Jongin moaned. Johnny pushed only the head in, feeling Jongin clench and unclench, needing to be properly filled. “Johnny, move,” he whined, impatiently wiggling under him. 

“You gonna be good for me?” 

Jongin nodded enthusiastically and Johnny pushed in further, not more than a few centimeters. “Am so good for you. Please, fuck me.” 

He pressed his head back into the pillows, back arching off the mattress when Johnny finally slammed in and started teasingly circling his hips. Jongin dug his nails into Johnny’s shoulder, encouraging him to just fuck him properly. Johnny obliged, finding a hard rhythm that had Johnny wrap an arm around Jongin’s middle to keep him in place. 

Jongin’s mouth was hanging open, small moans spilling from it. He still managed to get a few words out. “Aah- Johnny, more.” 

So Johnny flipped him over and grabbed his hips, getting Jongin onto his knees before fucking into him again, now reaching deeper. Jongin practically mewled when Johnny brushed Jongin’s prostate with practiced aim.  
Jongin reached between his legs and started jerking himself off, coming soon after. 

He let Johnny fuck him through his orgasm and whimpered when Johnny didn’t slow down until his own climax hit him, filling Jongin up perfectly. 

Pulling out, cum and slick oozed out of his puffy entrance, trickling down the back of his thighs. Jongin sighed in content as he felt Johnny’s warm tongue on his thigh, licking up the mess there, eventually moving to his ass, pushing his tongue between the crack and lapping up every last drop. He dipped his tongue into Jongin’s entrance as deep as it would go for sole self-indulgence. 

He flopped down next to Jongin, who looked pretty smug. Meanwhile Johnny was panting, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Jongin announced, startling Johnny. 

He slapped Johnny’s knee and rolled out of bed. 

“What-“ 

“I’m bored! Let’s visit Sehun. Get up,” Jongin said and skipped out the room to the bathroom.

...

Jongin and Johnny were glued to the other’s side, even as they spent the rest of the day with Sehun and Baekhyun.

It was getting increasingly better though. The bond felt unbreakable even when they were in different rooms now. Chanyeol and Junmyeon joked that they had never been that bad, and everyone had disagreed because those two had been the worst post-mating, being all over each other for an entire month. 

Johnny's mark was still red, but it was never really visible since the location was almost always covered by a shirt.  
Jongin’s mark was blooming in dark red, it looked raw and although it didn’t hurt anymore, it was a sensitive spot that Jongin didn’t like having touched. Johnny had only touched it once, when he had applied an ointment on it.

Once they felt ready for Johnny to really move back into his dorms, it felt weird. Not because their bodies still needed physical closeness, but because they had simply gotten used to their mate’s presence. 

They stood in Johnny’s room, foreheads touching, Johnny’s hands on Jongin’s hips. “When do you have to go?”

“In two days. Do I get to see you before?” 

Jongin shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

Jongin bit his lip. He had known it was going to be like this and he didn’t like it. “I’ll be away even longer for the Super M tour.” 

“I know.” Johnny sighed, pulling Jongin closer. “Don’t cry when you miss me. That’d be silly.” 

...

While being overseas in the states Jongin didn’t cry when he missed Johnny. He was busy working on perfecting the choreography, he had to practice for EXO’s comeback with Baekhyun and he spent a lot of time with the members. They grew closer day by day. Taemin seemed to be getting especially attached to Taeyong. Jongin was glad that it made Taemin miss SHINee just a little bit less. Jongin knew how hard it was for him to be separated from them. One bad night he had even slept in Kibum’s house, curling up in his hyung’s bed. Jongin had gone there the following morning and had hugged Taemin until he had been ready to leave. 

Jongin did cry when he saw Johnny again. He dropped his suitcase off at home, promised Moongyu to take him out for dinner the next day and then got back into the car with Mark, Ten, Lucas and Taeyong, driving to their shared dorms. 

Johnny just stood in the kitchen in an ugly tracksuit and cheap slippers, watching Haechan and Yuta attempt to cook a stew. “Oh my God,” Johnny said, almost dropping his mug of coffee when he laid eyes on Jongin. 

His handsome boyfriend looked exhausted but happy. He was just pulling his mask off when he suddenly found his arms full of Johnny. Jongin giggled at how tightly Johnny squeezed him. He buried his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck and inhaled deeply. The familiar and comforting smell filled his nostrils and it was so relieving to have him close again. He aggressively blinked his tears away, hoping Johnny wouldn’t notice.

Haechan looked pained as he watched the mated couple proceed to devour each-other’s faces. “I would leave if I wasn’t so scared of messing up the stew,” Haechan said, looking over at Yuta. 

“What do you mean?” Yuta asked, grinning. “This is adorable. And perfect blackmail material.” He gently shook his phone in front of Haechan’s nose, having taken a very short video. “They look embarrassing as fuck. I’ll send this to Taeil or Sehun the next time Johnny fucking tries me.” 

“You’ll what?” Johnny snapped, who had stopped doing his damn most to suck Jongin’s tongue off. 

“You looked seconds away from fucking him right here right now.” 

“If you don’t stop bullying me, I will!” 

Haechan gasped, protectively standing in front of his stew. “Starve, you whore,” he said to Johnny. “Not you, Jongin hyung, you’re cute and too good for him.” 

Jongin started laughing and Johnny hit his arm. “Stop it, don’t side with them.” 

“But he’s right. I am cute.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, stomping out of the kitchen. 

At this point Jongin had gotten more used to the NCT dorms. He was comfortable with most of the members now, so he didn’t go after Johnny who would come back in a moment anyway. 

“What stew are you making?” He walked closer to the stove, glancing at the big pot. 

“Fish!” Haechan said, sounding proud. “We got some pollock and clams at the market this morning. And we added fish cakes and tomatoes.” 

“And too much fennel and too much garlic and too much salt,” Yuta said, clearing his throat and looking at Haechan accusingly. 

“It’s not too much, your taste buds are weak. Hyung, try it.” 

He scooped some of the broth up in a spoon and handed it to Jongin. “Oh! Thank you.” He tried it. It was too salty but still good. “Definitely have some rice with it,” he suggested.

Johnny came back into the kitchen, giving Jongin a back hug. “So anyway, princess, how have you been?” 

...

It took months for Jongin’s mating mark to fade. Now he could easily cover it with makeup. It had become part of his morning routine. One day Johnny and him would be out to the public, but until then he had to accept how things were.

Junmyeon was right of course, they had been stupid and irresponsible. It had been way too early to even think about mating. Yet here they were. 

Jongin was lying on Johnny’s bed. The music playing on his phone from the nightstand was a nice background noise. 

Johnny was warm, pressed against him, head resting on Jongin’s chest. Jongin was blindly drawing patterns on Johnny’s bare back with his fingertips. It was past midnight and Haechan had gone to watch a movie in the living room a while ago. He had probably fallen asleep on the sofa along with some others. 

Jongin had his eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of Johnny cuddling him in his sleep. Johnny had an early schedule tomorrow and Jongin had a practice in the afternoon, therefore he would probably sleep in and go to the studio directly from the NCT dorms. They had gotten into a casual routine in which one of them would sleep over. 

Sometimes, although rarely, Jongin needed space and would withdraw to his apartment alone. He didn’t do it because he was getting tired of Johnny. He just enjoyed being alone. 

Minutes passed until Johnny unexpectedly stirred. He snuggled even closer and with his thumb he idly drew circles on Jongin’s flat tummy, mimicking Jongin’s movements on his back. 

“Did I wake you?” Jongin asked quietly, voice raspy from not using it for so long. 

“I don’t think so.” Johnny turned his head slightly, just enough to briefly press his lips against Jongin’s chest. 

“Go back to sleep.” 

“Hm, you go to sleep too.” 

Jongin chuckled, lacing his fingers with Johnny’s on his stomach. “I will. Hey, do you have any plans tomorrow night?” 

“Nah. Why?” 

“I’m meeting up with Wonshik, Kwonho and Taemin. Sungwoon might come, but he isn’t sure yet. I was wondering if you want to tag along.” 

Johnny’s close friends included NCT and Sehun and Chanyeol, Jongin was used to hanging out with them and it was fun. But Johnny barely spent time with Jongin’s friends. It wasn’t on purpose, it had just sort of happened. 

“Taemin kinda scares me.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Jongin grinned, teasingly pulling on Johnny’s hair. 

“He looks at me like he wants to gut me.” 

“Only for fun.” 

“He wants to gut me for fun?!” 

“No, baby.” Jongin tilted his head forward to drop a kiss to Johnny’s hair. “He’s looking at you like that for fun, because he knows it unnerves you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Uh... totally?” 

Johnny groaned miserably, but agreed to go out with them. 

... 

They went to a loud but cozy bar, away from the city center. Sungwoon couldn’t make it. The five of them went to a table in the corner, armed with beer, soju, chicken skewers, chips and kimchi. 

“I wanted rice,” Taemin complained immediately upon sitting down. 

“What’s with you and rice?” Wonshik accused. 

“Well, I don’t know Shikkie, what’s with you and producing amazing music and launching your own label?”

Wonshik opened his mouth, closed it again and then blushed, grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them in his mouth. 

Taemin laughed hysterically at his own power and then completely calm again poured soju into their glasses. “This is exactly what I mean when I say he’s scary,” Johnny whispered to Jongin and knocked back his soju, politely looking away from the others in the round as he drank. 

“Maybe he is a little creepy,” Jongin admitted when Johnny was facing him again. “But it’s like being threatened by a vanilla muffin.”

“Yeah, that’s how I would describe Kyungsoo too. But dude still got a knife collection and looks like Christmas came early every time Baekhyun accidentally gets hit.”

“Baekhyun is small,” Kwonho threw in. “Sometimes I don’t see him and whack him in the face with my elbow.” 

“We’ve all been there,” Taemin sighed sympathetically. 

Jongin frowned. “Aren’t you like the same height? How would you accidentally lift your elbow high enough to hit his face?” 

“Oh, we’re talking about accidentally?” 

Johnny gripped Jongin’s thigh and gave him a pointed, terrified look. Jongin rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, going to his camera roll. He held the phone out to Taemin, showing him a picture of Seulgi. Taemin smiled brightly, his cheeks balling up into apples and his eyes disappearing. “Woah, she’s perfect. Can you believe it?” 

“See,” Jongin told Johnny. “He’s just a soft muffin man.” 

Alcohol helped Johnny a lot loosening up. Besides, Jongin’s friends were fun. And Taemin indeed was not as bad as he had presumed. Taemin was swallowed by his thick sweater, his cheeks were red already after only one beer and he spoke like a waterfall and blinked a lot. It was really cute. And when he got excited he grabbed Jongin’s sleeve or punched Kwonho’s arm. 

Kwonho was calm in comparison to his friends. He liked teasing them and starting shit, but he was extremely friendly to Johnny and seemed to be pleased with everyone being happy. 

Wonshik told Johnny a lot about his work. Johnny was impressed and Wonshik invited him to his studio. “We should collab some time. Unless your company won’t let you, which is very probable.” 

“Shit, you right.”

“Jongin and I actually recorded some stuff, but we can’t release anything.” 

Johnny told Taemin that he couldn’t believe he had been intimidated by him. When Taemin was letting his Alpha hang out he could be a little scary but that - and the Taemin on stage - were very different from his real easygoing self. 

“I thought you wanted to kill me or something,” Johnny laughed. 

“Don’t think yourself safe. I will end you if you ever upset Jongin.” He broke into a smile. “But that hasn't happened yet.” 

Johnny swallowed. “I’m just kidding,” Taemin chuckled.

“Oh. Haha.” 

“Or am I?” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“Taemin, please,” Jongin said, leaning his head against Johnny’s shoulder. 

“Okay, I’m really just kidding,” Taemin repeated, seriously this time, but then he raised a challenging eyebrow that told Johnny that he might not be joking after all. “You haven’t met Jimin yet. He can be so fucking scary and he’s very protective over Nini and his well-being.”

Johnny frowned. Jimin seemed like the sweetest boy alive. He was always polite at award shows, he looked incredibly soft, and smelled of rice cakes and blossoms. He was also the only other omega in Jongin’s friendship circle. 

“I know he seems like a baby,” Kwonho stage whispered. “But if he gets angry, shit goes down!” 

“I had a fight with him once,” Jongin said, “like two years ago. I’m traumatized.” 

Taemin and Wonshik shuddered at the memory. 

...

“Okay, lets do this!” Jongin shouted, jumping onto the sofa next to Johnny who shrieked in surprise. 

“What the fuck, Jongin!” 

“Aw, you look kinda hot right now.” Jongin’s eyes were a little dazed for a second as he straddled Johnny’s lap, thighs splayed open on either side of the alpha. 

He leaned in for a filthy kiss that left Johnny breathless. 

Johnny groped Jongin’s ass, squeezing hard and giving it a good slap before getting a hold of his hips and pressing him down on his still soft cock. 

“Wait,” Jongin said, hands firmly planted on Johnny’s chest.

“Why? You come and attack me with your sexy everything and then tell me to wait.”

“It’s not my fault you were sitting there with your legs open and visible junk outline. Also it seemed like you were reading something on your phone, using your brain. That’s so rare, it turned me on.” 

“I dislike you greatly.” 

“Oh yes, talk dirty to me, daddy.” 

Johnny and Jongin stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing and Johnny captured his lips for another, less aggressive kiss. He gave that fat bottom lip a gentle bite, making Jongin’s breath hitch.

“Okay, let me think. Uh, yeah you like being daddy’s pretty fuck toy. You wanna ride daddy’s ginormous schlong, you bitch. You won’t be able to walk for days.” 

Jongin was laughing so hard he almost toppled over and Johnny quickly looped his arms around his middle to prevent that from happening. “Okay stop, I’m seriously trying to get hard here. I do wanna ride your ginormous schlong.” 

“Wow, that really sounds awful.” 

“Doesn’t it? Okay, take your clothes off.” 

Jongin climbed off of Johnny and started stripping. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” Johnny inquired.

“Ah, I almost forgot.” 

Johnny had piled his clothes onto the coffee table. Johnny was not exactly self-conscious about his body, but it was a little odd to just sit there naked and waiting. Johnny probably looked weird naked. 

Jongin on the other hand always looked like a young god, with or without clothes. It was also one of the few things he was never embarrassed about and with that confidence Jongin had made walking around naked attractive.  
Like right now, he just looked perfect in all of his nude glory as he sauntered closer again, sitting himself back on Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny let his fingers run over golden thighs and abs appreciatively. “Open up, princess.” 

Jongin raised one eyebrow and damn that was sexy. He parted his beautiful lips and let Johnny push two fingers in. He sucked on them, maintaining eye contact. He had one hand on Johnny’s shoulder and the other was slowly stroking Johnny’s length. The intention was not to get him off, Jongin was too gentle and slow for that. 

“Okay, so basically I was thinking,” Jongin said, once Johnny had withdrawn his fingers. 

He tapped Jongin’s hip, who lifted himself up a little and Johnny carefully prodded at his entrance. He was only kind of wet, but in combination with the spit Johnny wriggled one finger in. Jongin sighed, immediately pushing back against it. 

“You were thinking? That’s so rare, it turns me on.” 

Jongin’s pleasure face transformed into a glare. 

“Hey, you reap what you sow,” Johnny said nonchalantly.

“Shut up and finger me properly.” 

“You’re not wet enough.” 

Jongin looked insulted. “Maybe I’m not wet because you’re not fingering me properl- OH!” 

Johnny had wrapped his free hand around Jongin’s dick, his hand moving up and down rapidly. Jongin moaned, clinging to Johnny’s shoulders as he had the tendency to do. 

Johnny could practically feel Jongin getting wetter. He waited for him to drip before he pushed a second finger in. Jongin seemed appeased with that. 

“I figured we should have a list of kinks,” Jongin resumed his original conversation topic. “Like stuff I like and don’t like. If you asked me, every couple should do that.” 

“Okay, makes sense. But like, aren’t you like into... everything?”

“Um no. I didn't like it when you said ginormous schlong, that was stupid- ah, right there, fuck.” 

Johnny smirked, crooking his fingers, rubbing against the same spot, making Jongin’s hips buck. He added a third finger and watched with amazement when Jongin started riding his fingers, hips swiveling gracefully, back arched and abs shifting beautifully. 

“It’s like- like you know.” Jongin was started to sound a little more incoherent. Johnny was proud. “You know when I told you I like getting spanked with a hand but not with tools. Just stuff like that. Sure we could take our time and explore, but why waste time? So I’d categorize it into stuff I’m into, stuff I’m definitely not into and then stuff I’d like to try.” 

“Does that mean I have to make a list too?” 

“Yes. Mine is already done, it’s on my phone. I’ll send it to you later.” 

Jongin pushed Johnny’s hand away, fingers slipping free. Jongin didn’t seem to mind that he wiped them on Jongin’s thigh, as Jongin began to sink himself down on Johnny’s now fully erect cock. His head was lolling and he moaned, grinding tenderly once he was fully seated, giving himself time to adjust.

“Give me some examples from your list,” Johnny said.

“Don’t put any objects in me that aren’t sex toys?” 

“I wouldn't do that without asking you.” 

“Yeah, but it’s still important to have it written down. Also don’t piss on me.” 

“I don’t want to anyway.”

“You sure?” 

“Pretty sure. What else? From the good stuff!” 

“Hm, you know how I low-key dom you sometimes?” 

“Yeah? Last time you were riding me for like an hour when I had that nasty cock ring on. That was horrible.” 

“Don’t lie, you loved that. And was that not one of the best orgasms you ever had?” Jongin smirked, lifting himself up and slamming back down. They moaned in tandem. 

Jongin repeated the motions several times until he found a comfortable rhythm, quickly impaling himself on Johnny over and over again. It was hard for Johnny to focus on the conversation when Jongin was giving him such a show. He seemed to avoid his own prostate though, not wanting it to be over so soon. 

“True, it was pretty hot,” Johnny admitted. 

“See! I was thinking about tying you up properly. Putting the gag you like so much on me, on you instead. Stuff like that.” 

“Fuck, that’d be neat. Let’s do it.” 

Jongin grinned at him through sweaty bangs and leaned down to kiss him, eventually stilling his hips. “Fuck me,” he said, eyes sparkling. 

Johnny held Jongin in place by his waist as he started hammering up into him. “Go on,” Johnny panted, “tell me more.” 

“I wanna- wanna have your cum plugged up in me all day. And at the end of the day I want you to fuck the cum back into me and ah- then eat it out of me later. Actually want you to eat my ass more often.” 

“I will. Imma eat your ass every day.” 

“Shit, I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

“I wanna do more actual bondage. Started researching online. I want you to fuck me when I’m hanging off the ceiling.” 

“Fuck yes.” 

“I wanna have a threesome.” 

Johnny stopped thrusting into Jongin, who immediately pouted, but then became shy suddenly. “...sorry. We don’t have to. We both have to be into it.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Johnny said, shifting them so that Jongin was lying on his back, legs pushed up, that celestial body folded in half. 

Johnny started fucking him again, finding that special spot that could make Jongin scream.

“I want that,” Johnny said, going even faster and harder. 

He was close. “I want to fuck you while you suck another dick, wanna see you get fucked on both ends. I want as much dick crammed up that tight hole as possible, wanna know how much your pussy can take. I want you stuffed. How good can you really be for me, baby?” 

Jongin moaned loudly and his eyes rolled back into his skull. The sight pushed Johnny over the edge. 

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Jongin slurred. 

Johnny pulled out and replaced his softening dick with his tongue, eating Jongin out until he came as well and eventually pushed his face away when he felt too sensitive. 

Johnny’s lips and cheek were covered in slick. Jongin lowered his legs and pulled Johnny closer to kiss him, getting them both even messier than they already were. 

“The list is such a loser thing to do,” Johnny mocked. “You’re such a nerd. I hope you're aware you're ruining our cool, chilled out couple aesthetic. Anyway, I’ll make one too, okay? It’s gonna be fun.” 

“We have a whole life ahead to try out everything we want.” Jongin sounded like a kid in a candy store. His eyes were full of love, Johnny was overwhelmed with the need to show Jongin just how much he adored him. Not even in a life time he could ever express how deeply he felt for the omega. 

Johnny picked Jongin up, carrying him to the bathroom. “I actually love when you’re being a koala leech,” Johnny commented, enjoying how tightly Jongin was holding onto him. 

“I know,” Jongin replied, giving Johnny’s mating mark on his shoulder a complimentary kitten lick. 

Johnny put Jongin down when they were in the shower and turned on the water, rinsing off sweat and other substances. They spent way too long in there, ending up slow dancing and giggling until they remembered the waste of water. 

They moved into the kitchen dressed in fresh clothes. Jongin was sitting on the counter, ordering food, Johnny standing between his legs, reading through the list Jongin had sent him. 

Even though most of the stuff Jongin wanted to try was hot, Johnny couldn’t help but find this whole situation devastatingly adorable. 

“You really are so cute. Thank fuck I mated you so quickly,” he said, nosing along Jongin’s neck and collar bone. “What would I have done if you had found someone better?” 

Jongin smiled, baring his neck for Johnny, closing his eyes in bliss. “There isn’t someone better for me. You wanna get Sushi or Burgers?”


	2. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Johnny spend their first Christmas together and it’s cozy

Jongin was wrapped up in a thick, brown coat, loosely held shut around the waist with a belt. A woolen scarf was covering his neck and chin. His flushed cheeks looked soft, puffing out between the scarf and beanie, pretty brown eyes blinking up at the illuminated christmas decorations around them. Seoul was decked in christmas kitsch, it looked beautiful. Jongin looked beautiful too, standing in between it all, absolutely in awe of all the lighting and pretty shop windows. 

Johnny felt a little clumsy in his bomber jacket and pulled up hood. It was easy for Jongin to look expensive though. Johnny hurried to get to him, a cup holder with two piping hot drinks in his freezing hands. 

Jongin preferred going out at night when everything was dipped in moonlight. Johnny couldn’t tell if it was a habit because he was afraid of getting recognized, or if he just truly liked it more. Either way, Johnny could feel how much saver Jongin felt at night. Jongin tore his gaze away from a shopping window that had a waving Santa in it and grinned at Johnny. 

Johnny didn’t have to see his mouth, his eyes were practically sparkling, laugh lines crinkling around the edges. 

“You look like a sexy burrito,” Johnny complimented, nudging his mate’s arm with his elbow. 

Jongin just rolled his eyes and took the cup holder from him, making his way over to a bench, a little further away from the small crowd. 

“Your hands are freezing,” Jongin said, making it sound like the biggest tragedy in their lives. 

They sat down on the bench and Jongin placed their drinks between them. 

“I know. Give me my hot chocolate before my fingers break off.” 

Jongin looked offended and pulled his own gloves off delicate hands and grabbed Johnny’s. “Stoooop,” Johnny grumbled, but Jongin looked determined and forced Johnny’s hands into the leather gloves. “Oh God, it’s Givenchy!”

“So what? You own branded clothes too.” 

“Yeah, but it’s so fancy when you wear it,” Johnny chuckles. “My boyfriend is so expensive.” 

Jongin sighed, looking at Johnny’s hands for a few seconds before letting go. He would have liked to hold them longer, but they were in public. At this point people had their suspicions about them anyway. They had stopped being paranoid and constantly looking over their shoulder, but they still tried to keep it down. Fans and the media had simply added Johnny to Jongin and Taemin’s friendship circle. At this point everything else was just speculations. Jongin’s fans didn’t particularly care, to an outsider this wasn’t very different from the dating rumors surrounding Jongin and Taemin in 2014.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. It was their first Christmas together. Last year they had both been busy with schedules and Jongin had had only one day off to spend with his family. Jongin’s family had met Johnny only briefly. They had accepted him just by seeing how happy he made Jongin, but Jongin wished they were closer. Jongin’s family meant the world to him and so did Johnny, and he wanted to stop seeing them as two separate things. In a way Jongin was more nervous about Johnny spending Christmas with Jongin’s family, than Johnny. “Taemin is still the scariest,” he had said. 

Johnny also still hadn’t met Jimin properly, only seeing glimpses of him here and there. Yet another thing he found more nerve-wrecking than Jongin’s family, since they were some of the kindest and loveliest people he had ever met. He was grateful to them. He could tell Jongin grew up surrounded by unconditional love and it is all he could ever want for him. 

Jongin’s father had been the only other omega of his immediate family, his sisters and mother were alphas. They weren’t sure about his niece and nephew yet, but looking at the genes it seemed very likely that at least one of them would turn out to be an alpha as well. Jongin’s sisters used to joke about Jongin being adopted. 

“Ew, what is that!” 

Johnny pulled his mask down to sniff on the cup Jongin had been drinking from and laughed. “This one’s with rum, gimme that.” 

“Who puts rum in hot chocolate?” 

“It’s good!”

“It clearly isn’t. I need a tongue cleanse.” 

Jongin reached for the other cup and hastily took a few sips. “This tastes a thousand times better.” 

“It doesn’t, you drama queen.” 

“Uh, okay, americano drinker.” 

Johnny just smiled, leaning against the backrest of the bench, letting the drink warm him up from the inside out. 

...

Johnny often felt overwhelmed by how gorgeous Jongin looked. He had looked amazing in his elegant coat in between Christmas lights, and he looked amazing now, layers of clothing stripped away leaving the omega in red fishnets and his wrists cuffed to the headboard with white leather. Johnny was keeping the lower half of Jongin’s body elevated, palm on his firm ass and his other hand on one of his pushed up thighs.

Jongin’s chest and cheeks were dusted pink, glossy lips parted and his legs were trembling as Johnny fucked into him. The tights were beautiful against Jongin’s golden, sweaty skin. Johnny loved how it wrapped around his thighs and calves, the waistband moving slightly with every breath he took, emphasizing his waist. 

Johnny loved how it trapped Jongin’s dick behind red mesh and yet remained visible. He loved how he didn’t have to take the tights off at all, his own cock vanishing through one of the loops and between Jongin’s ass cheeks again and again. 

Jongin was close, unintentionally clenching around Johnny’s girth.

“Fuck, ignore it,” Jongin groaned when his phone suddenly started ringing on the nightstand. 

Johnny was going to ignore it, he really was, but then he got a better idea. 

“What are you doing?” Jongin whined when Johnny stilled his hips and lowered himself, chest to chest now he gave Jongin a quick kiss. 

He placed one of his hands on Jongin’s right side, thumb rubbing soothing circles against heated skin. With his other hand he reached toward the nightstand and picked up Jongin’s phone. “Take the call,” he said and smirked when he felt Jongin get wetter, droplets of slick dripping. 

Johnny accepted the call and put it on speaker, placing the phone next to Jongin’s head. 

“Y- yeah,” Jongin answered, sounding only slightly out of breath. 

His eyes were clouded, his mind all over the place. 

“Jongin-ah,” Sehun’s voice came from the speaker. “Whatcha doing?” 

“Just- just-“ Jongin squeezed his eyes shut in concentration when Johnny began rolling his hips, grinding the head of his cock against Jongin’s prostate. “Just reading,” he managed to get out and Johnny smirked. 

“Is Johnny with you?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny said, dipping down to lick over one of Jongin’s nipples, who threw his head back, writhing underneath him.

“Ah, nice,” Sehun said.

“Why, what’s up?” Johnny asked, before gently biting down on the nipple. 

Jongin’s back arched off the bed, pressing his chest closer in a mix of wanting more and wanting Johnny to not move at all. 

“We wanna drum up some people, drink a little and Kyungsoo made cookies! Isn’t that great? And Jimin says he has mulled wine, that little alcoholic.” 

“Sounds great,” Johnny said, moving on to Jongin’s other nipple. “Right, baby?” 

“Ngh, yeah. Great,” Jongin said through gritted teeth. 

Johnny started swirling his tongue over his heaving chest, around his nipple and eventually started sucking on it. And as if that wasn’t enough he started thrusting again, slow and deep, it had Jongin mewling. 

“Jongin-ah? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah! I- fuck...” Jongin bit his lip and squeezed his legs tightly around Johnny’s hips, a poor attempt to make him stop moving. 

Jongin did his best to glare at his boyfriend, but it didn’t have the intimidating effect because first of all Jongin looked a little out of it, he was cuffed to a bed, and was moments away from coming. 

“Oh my God, what are you guys doing?!” 

“Nothing,” Johnny said. 

“Bye, Sehunnie!” Jongin said hastily and catapulted the phone over the edge of the bed onto the floor with his elbow. “Shit, fucking fuck me.” 

Johnny chuckled, capturing Jongin’s lips in a sloppy, intense kiss. Jongin struggled to kiss him back as Johnny found his fast-paced rhythm again, rocking into Jongin's body harshly. Jongin found kissing too difficult for now, so he settled for sucking on Johnny’s tongue, making the younger groan and pant into Jongin's mouth. Jongin couldn't keep his own hips still, they automatically met Johnny’s thrusts, he was so close. Johnny reached between their sweaty bodies, touching Jongin’s dick without taking it out of its netty confinement. Jerking Jongin off with the tights on was a little difficult but Johnny didn't mind, finding it more hot than anything. Jongin didn’t mind the odd angle either as he climaxed after only a few strokes.

Johnny grunted into Jongin’s ear as he fucked him through his orgasm. “Shit, babe, the call with Sehun made you even wetter. You like that? Letting people see and hear how slutty and needy you are? I bet you’d love it if he was here watching us right now.” 

Jongin let out a strangled sound that sounded a lot like Johnny’s name. All he could do was whimper and writhe under Johnny, feeling slightly over-stimulated with Johnny still hammering into him and against his prostate. 

“Or would you rather want Baekhyun watching you get wrecked? I know you find him hot, I’m aware of your fantasies, princess. You’d love to fall apart for the both of us, wouldn't you?” 

Jongin didn’t get hard again, but he groaned pathetically and there was another little wave of slick oozing out of him, wetting Johnny’s abdomen. Feeling that turned Johnny on so much, a couple of more thrusts and he came with a low moan deep inside his mate. Jongin just sighed, eyes closed in content. 

... 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Jongin hissed, blushing furiously. 

They had taken a shower and were getting dressed to drive to BTS’ dorms. Sehun had texted that this was where they’d meet at seven. 

Johnny just giggled, taking his mate’s face into his large hands. Jongin looked way too cute, eyes big and cheeks pink. “Baby, it’s fine. Many people wanna suck Baek’s dick.” 

“But how do you know?” 

“You’re literally checking him out shamelessly. It’s so cute though! Besides, all your members check him out. Especially Chanyeol and Jongdae, interesting. Also remember I can sense some of your moods.” 

Johnny leaned in and gave Jongin a small kiss to his forehead, who grumbled, still blushing. 

“Aw, my cute exhibitionist baby.” 

“Stop it!” 

“Well, now we know and we can add it to your list.” 

“Our list.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Come here.” 

Johnny wrapped his arms around Jongin, enjoying the feeling of his head warm against his shoulder, Jongin’s hands fisting the alpha‘s sweatshirt and pressing as close as possible. 

“Who else I know turns you on?” Johnny asked curiously, as he gently swayed them. 

“No, you first.” 

“Hm... Sehun. Taeil sometimes. Krystal.” 

Jongin lifted his his head and frowned at Johnny. “What? Are you telling me that if I asked you to have group sex with all of your exes, you'd say no.” 

“Didn't say that,” Jongin said, nuzzling his face back into Johnny’s neck. “Taemin’s kinda hot,” he admitted.

“Super hot. Maybe Seulgi would like to watch.” 

“Stop mocking me!”

“What if mocking you was my kink though?”

Jongin snorted and Johnny burst out laughing. “Unbelievable,” Jongin muttered and pushed away from Johnny to grab his phone. “‘Come on we’re late, you menace.” 

... 

“Did you know Jongin thinks about you when we fuck,” Johnny said grinning as he slid onto the sofa next to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun started laughing and Jongin let out a screech, covering Johnny’s mouth with his hands on reflex, even though it was too late anyway. 

Chuckling Baekhyun placed his hands on Jongin’s waist and pulled him on the spot between him and Johnny. “Relax, Nini,” Baekhyun said, ruffling his hair. 

Jongin was pouting but didn’t complain with Baekhyun’s slender fingers combing through his hair. 

“Stop bullying the poor thing!” Hoseok said, who was just coming out of the kitchen with Kyungsoo, a wooden board with snacks in his hands and a metal box filled with cookies.

He placed it on the coffee table and yelled for everyone to come sit down and spend quality time with them. Not everyone had time to spare this evening. Jin and Namjoon were there though, and Jimin, Jungkook, Sungwoon and Mingyu too. 

“Mulled wine is great,” Jimin said happily waving a glass of champagne around, “but we also have this sparkly gold, soju, wine, and I’m experimenting with gin.” 

“What do you mean you’re experimenting with gin?” Johnny asked carefully. 

“He’s ruining our bathtub,” Jungkook complained. 

He had his chin hooked over Mingyu’s shoulder, hugging him from behind. Jin looked at them fondly as he let himself sink into an armchair. 

“I am not,” Jimin said, “Sungwoon tell him.” 

“I had some of the bathtub gin,” he said, “and it was terrible.” 

“How dare you betray me,” Jimin whined. “Niniiiiii.” 

“Come here,” Jongin laughed, opening his arms.

He let Jimin squeeze onto the sofa and cuddle up to Jongin. “I’m proud of you for brewing your own gin. That’s so cool,” Jongin said. 

“Baekhyun hyung, move,” Sehun said, pulling on Baekhyun’s arm.

“Why?” 

“I wanna be part of the omega cuddle pile, get the fuck out.” 

Baekhyun dramatically rolled his eyes but actually stood up, moving to sit on the carpet with Kyungsoo, Namjoon and Hoseok. Jungkook and Mingyu were sitting snuggled together in the last remaining armchair and Sungwoon was filling everyone's glasses with mulled wine.  
Sehun looped his arms around Jongin and Jimin and Jin commented that they looked absolutely adorable.

“Alright, Babe, leave the sofa to us, this is an omega only zone,” Jongin said and poked Johnny’s chest with an index finger. 

“Discrimination!” 

“It’s karma for bullying Nini,” Hoseok piped up.

“You know what true discrimination is?” Jungkook sighed. “Being the only beta within like miles.” 

“Tragic,” Mingyu deapanned. 

Johnny didn’t move but Jongin didn’t really seem to mind, since he let Johnny hold his hand anyway. 

“Cute,” Jimin said, “would be a pity if someone broke those fingers, wouldn’t it, Johnny?”

“The fuck,” Johnny said softly. 

“He means well,” Jin said, “just your occasional reminder not to hurt Jongin. Ever.”

“Jimin, please, chill,” Namjoon begged. “You too, hyung.”

“I am very chill,” Jimin said. “For now.” He gave Johnny a dashing smile. 

Jimin looked very sweet, hair messy and cheeks puffy, wearing a light blue sweater. “Is that because of last week?” Johnny asked cautiously. 

Jimin narrowed his eyes. “Indeed.” 

Johnny and Jongin got along most of the time, after all they always insisted on honest commutation. But they did get stressed sometimes, and even with the best intentions things could get out of hand.

Jongin had been following a crazy diet and it really hadn't been good for him. Johnny had noticed how fatigue his boyfriend had been, more tired and grumpy. Chanyeol had told Johnny that Jongin hadn’t been able to go through a practice without getting dizzy. Jongin had had no energy and Johnny had told him to stop dieting, and Jongin had told him it was non of his business. The whole thing had escalated in yelling and Jongin storming off. 

They had made up two days after, but of course Jongin had told Taemin, who had told their other friends. Jimin had always been protective of Jongin, and he was sensitive to unhealthy eating habits. So although he considered Johnny to be in the right, his care for Jongin’s feelings often outweighed his rationality. 

“Jiminnie,” Jongin said quietly, “It’s fine.” 

“I know, I know. Still.” 

Jimin gave Johnny one last deadly glare, before his face softened and he informed everyone that he also had eggnog and Namjoon sighed deeply whereas Jin gave alcoholism his full support. 

...

Johnny was kind of fascinated with BTS. They were the only pack he’s met that he was aware of. 

These days packs barely existed anymore, nobody wanted to be tied to an unchangeable group of people. They had a fixed pack leader (in this case Namjoon), suppressors didn’t work, they couldn’t mate outside their own pack and some claim their bond was closer than the ones of a mated couple. 

Sometimes Johnny got overwhelmed by the fact that he was bound to Jongin, regardless of how much he loved him, therefore he couldn’t even imagine the commitment of agreeing to a pack. 

He wondered how hard is must be for Mingyu to know he could never mate Jungkook, or be his prime concern, which would forever be his pack.

Overall Johnny thought the evening was very pleasant. Sehun had clung to Kyungsoo the entire time, he wondered if Sehun’s heat was close. Even with suppressors omegas were more cuddly and needy during that time. 

Baekhyun had tried Jimin’s gin and thought it was horrible and yet he kept drinking it, with Jimin eventually joining him. Jungkook and Mingyu had left pretty early, since they had a double date with Lisa and Yeri planned and Sungwoon had carpooled with them. Namjoon was doing a long speech about cacti and how much he enjoyed craft beer and Jin’s dick, and Jin had just thrown a pillow at him. 

Johnny and Hoseok were the most sober at the end of the night, which meant they were still very tipsy. Drunk Jongin almost never happened, so Johnny felt very enthusiastic about cooing over his super cute flushed boyfriend. 

Jongin was even more giggly than usual, and even more cuddly, which Johnny thought was impossible, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“I bought them reindeer onesies, so I can look at them in cute onesies,” Jongin told Jimin. “But the main present is a giant doll house.” 

Jongin and Jimin had taken over one of the armchairs now, pressed against each-other, limbs entwined. 

“Rahee hates me,” Johnny complained. 

“She doesn’t hate you, baby,” Jongin pouted. 

“Then why does everything and everyone make her laugh and when she sees me she looks like I burned down her house.”

“Does it make you feel better that you always make me laugh?” 

Johnny clutched his chest and stood up to give Jongin a small kiss. At least that had been his intention, but then Jongin just grabbed his face and returned the kiss passionately. 

Johnny would have loved to continue this, but this really wasn’t the right place to grow a boner. 

“Alcohol makes Nini horny,” Jimin chuckled, his arms still looped around his friend. 

“Jesus guys,” Kyungsoo huffed. “You can fuck at home, it’s getting late anyway, come on.” He got up and pulled Baekhyun and Sehun with him too. 

“It’s only like four am,” Sehun said.

“That’s late,” Kyungsoo said, “let’s go, I’ll even sleep in your bed if you stop complaining, okay?” 

Sehun nodded. “Okay that sounds fair.” 

“Jimin-ah, next time you make gin in your bathtub let me know!” Baekhyun said. 

“Of course, hyung. Bring Jongdae, he will appreciate this as well.” 

Johnny tried to talk Jongin into leaving for five whole minutes. Eventually he gave up and Jimin said Jongin could sleep over. 

“Alright, I want to share a cab with the rest, so I gotta go,” Johnny sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, princess.” 

Johnny kissed Jongin’s cheek and was about to turn around when Jongin grabbed his sleeve. “Wait, where are you going?” 

“Home?”

“No, stay here.” 

“Sweetheart, I really don’t think-“ 

“Thinking is overrated,” Jin shouted. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Hoseok commented. 

“You’re ever so welcome. My presence is truly a blessing.” 

“Sleep over too!” Jimin said and Johnny couldn’t really say no, not with Jongin giving him his best bambi eyes. 

... 

There were several guest rooms and Johnny was more than happy to retreat there by himself, because Jongin seemed to be glued to his friend. Jongin had whined about Johnny having to sleep with him, and Jimin had agreed that they should totally sleep together. 

They fell asleep with Jimin and Jongin still snuggled together and Johnny back-hugging Jongin, face nestled between his shoulder plates. 

...

They woke up late the next morning. 

Jimin had slightly propped himself up against the headboard and was reading something on his phone. 

Jongin was still snuggled up to him and Jimin let his small hand run through his hair. Johnny wondered if there was anyone who did not know about Jongin relaxing when his hair was touched. 

“Morning, hyung,” Jimin said brightly, grinning at Johnny, who tried to blink his tiredness away. 

“Morning. How are you fine, you drank the most?”

Jimin shrugged. “I don’t get hangovers, and I don’t really get sick either. At least not from alcohol I mean.” 

“Life is so unfair,” Johnny lamented. 

“Hmm, life can’t be too bad with this one in it.” Jimin gently scratched Jongin’s scalp until the older boy started to stir. 

“Don’t stop,” he mumbled, “feels nice.” 

“You’re supposed to wake up, not go back to sleep,” Johnny chuckled. 

“You’re here,” Jongin said, and although he sounded sleepy he sounded happy. 

He rolled around and bumped into Johnny’s chest who automatically wrapped his arms around him. Jongin smiled, letting his hands wander over Johnny’s chest and nosing at his throat. 

“That’s adorable and all that,” Jimin commented, “but either you guys let me join, or we’re getting breakfast.” 

Johnny inhaled Jongin’s scent, feeling his skin and hearing his heartbeat was enough to empathise with his mate. “Well, do you want to join?” 

Johnny smirked at Jimin’s stunned face and teasingly pushed his hand under Jongin’s shirt, lifting it and showing off the golden skin of his boyfriend’s back. 

“I honestly did not expect that reply,” Jimin said, his voice a little lower than usual. 

Jimin’s eyes flicked between his friend and Johnny. Johnny’s finger tips skimmed along Jongin’s sides and hip bone, eventually slipping into the waistband. He felt Jongin lightly shudder at the touch. 

“We’d love to have you,” Johnny smiled. 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Jimin laughed, put his phone down and crawled closer, with one hand he touched Johnny’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss and while his other hand found its way to Jongin’s shirt, pulling it off the dancer’s torso with only mild struggles. 

...

“You two have totally done that before,” Johnny argued as they made their way downstairs. 

Jin and Yoongi were sitting on the kitchen table eating cereal. 

“Hyung, I thought you left Seoul with Taehyung three days ago?” Jimin said to Yoongi as they came closer to sit with them. 

“I’m spending today with my brother and his family and then I’ll get a taxi back and be with Taehyung then.”

“Ohhhh. Also.” Jimin turned his head toward Johnny. “I thought you knew Jongin-ie and I used to hook up?”

“Maybe he failed to mention that,” Johnny said, arching an eyebrow at his clingy boyfriend, who was looking extra soft with his arms around Johnny’s waist, hair messy and damp from the shower and a dopey smile plastered on his pretty face after a good morning fuck. 

“That was years ago, I forgot,” Jongin said. “Well not forget forgot, because we were having a lot of fun and I mean Jimin is hot as fuck.”

“And you think Taemin is hot as fuck too-“

“People finding Taemin hot is actually pretty common,” Yoongi said, sipping on his coffee.

Johnny ignored him for now. “I feel like you have a type.” 

“No,” Jongin said, pinching Johnny’s side. “You’re my type.”

“Aw!! Still so cute!!” Jimin hollered as he placed three more bowls on the kitchen table. “Two options. Soup or cereal?”

“Merry Crysler!” Jin said out of nowhere and Yoongi glared. 

“Jungkook shows you one single vine compilation and this is what you’ve become.”

“I love it when Jin memes,” Jimin said. “Reminds me of an old woman. In a sexy way though. Not that old women can’t be sexy, uh anyway.” 

“Cereal,” Johnny said, sitting down with Jongin. 

“Soup,” Jongin said, letting his head rest against Johnny’s shoulders. 

“I can recall when you guys used to fuck,” Yoongi said painting at Jimin and Jongin. “It was awful. You both literally never stop being horny.”

“Johnny has so much stamina,” Jongin said proudly. 

“Literally nobody asked.” 

“I know you miss Taehyung, grumpy cat, but be less of a grumpy cat,” Jin said.

“I love him no matter how grumpy,” Jimin said and kissed Yoongi’s cheek before he scooped some soup into Jongin’s bowl.

Johnny helped himself to some milk and cereal on the table.

“Of course”, Jin said and kissed Yoongi’s other cheek, which seemed to appease the alpha tremendously. 

“When do you have to leave?” Jin asked Johnny and Jongin.

“In an hour the latest,” Johnny said, frowning at Jongin for confirmation.

“Yeah, we gotta pack some things first too, and pick up my dogs. My mom wants us to sleep in the house.”

“But your mom lives in Soul.”

“I don’t know either, she’s making my sister stay over night too, and they’re practically neighbours.”

...

They were sitting in a cab on their way to Mrs Kim’s house. Jongin seemed excited, and yet slightly nervous. 

“It was nice decorating the dorms with BTS, we should hang out with them more often,” Johnny said. 

“Because you genuinely like them, or because you want to fuck Jimin again?” Jongin narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Both, but mostly I just genuinely like them.”

Jongin smiled, making his eyes crinkle.

...

Jangmin was the oldest of the Kim siblings and she and her husband were the first to greet Jongin and Johnny at the door. 

Raeon ans Rahee came running the second they saw their uncle, who gathered them both in his arms and lifted them off the ground, spinning them thrice before putting them back down. 

Johnny was always in love with Jongin, but especially now when his smile was so wide he could barely contain himself. 

But then Rahee saw Johnny and she frowned. “Come on, baby girl, that’s technically your in-law,” Jongin whispered, booping his niece’s nose. 

“Wedding?” Raeon piped up.

“No,” Johnny and Jongin said at the same time. 

Raeon was riding on Johnny’s shoulders, he was always excited about that because next to Chanyeol he was the tallest person he knew. 

Rahee held Jongin’s hand as they entered the house. 

They greeted everyone with hugs and Mrs Kim immediately pushed a glass of champagne into Johnny’s hands.

“Jungah is making hot chocolate for everyone, sit down, sit down,” Mrs Kim urged, stiring them into the living room. 

“Mom,” Jongin whined and his sister’s husband was kind enough to take their bags from them.

...

They FaceTimed Johnny’s family in Chicago for a few minutes to wish everyone a merry Christmas.

Jungah was protective over Jongin and as always she interrogated Johnny, but in a sweet way. Johnny would put her between Jongdae and Taemin on the Nini protective scale. 

Mrs Kim loved Johnny and thought he was the nicest and most polite boy (next to Kyungsoo) and she made him taste every single batch of cookies and cooking she was doing. 

Johnny had offered his help and Mrs Kim has scolded him for even suggesting it, and then proceeded to make Jongin and Jangmin cut vegetables.  
Johnny and Jungah had a long conversation about their individual work places while playing video games with Raeon. Rahee stuck to Jongin at all times, which delighted the omega and he told her funny stories about the shit Chanyeol and Sehun had gotten up to lately. 

Mrs Kim had bought ugly Santa hats that everyone wore anyway because of course you didn’t want to deny her anything. 

Jungah pointed out that a part of the Christmas tree looked like a dick because of the balls and one of the candles, and the whole tree almost fell over because Jongin was laughing so hard and had tried to lean on it. 

Rice was burned and so Mrs Kim got personally offended by rice and instead boiled some potatoes and noodles. 

Johnny and Jongin allowed themselves to indulge in too much sugar and snacking. Mrs Kim promised to get on a plane next year and they could all spend Christmas and New Years in the states. Johnny had actually gotten a little emotional about that and Jongin had squeezed his hand. 

“When you marry one of the families has to go on a plane,” Rahee said.

“Maybe next Christmas is a good enough occasion,” Johnny said, “we’re not even sure if we wanna marry at all.”

“Why?!” Rahee looked offended.

“Sorry,” Jangmin said, laughing. “She’s really upset you haven’t proposed.” 

“If anyone were to propose it’d be me,” Jongin threw in. “I don’t trust Johnny to buy me a nice ring.”

Johnny opened his mouth to cuss at him, but then caught himself. There was children here. And Jongin’s mom. He didn’t want to come across as inappropriate in front of Jongin’s mom. 

“Aw, is that why you hate Johnny?” Jongin asked and Rahee pouted at him which pretty much meant ‘yes’.

“Oh my god, you said she didn’t hate me!” Johnny hissed.

“I lied, she clearly makes a face every time she sees you.” Jongin brought his attention back to the little girl and he brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, my darling, but I’m not getting married any time soon, if ever. That doesn’t mean we don’t love each other so, so much. So don’t worry about us, alright? He means the world to me.” 

Rahee was nodding along, understanding what her uncle was telling her. He letter her head. “Like you. You also mean the world to me.”

“Me!” Raeon screamed. 

“Yes, and you. Obviously.” The Statement pleased Raeon and he went to sit next to his mother.

Rahee looked determined when she stomped over to Johnny and gave his legs a short hug before running off. 

“She loves me now!” Johnny said, beaming at Jongin. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

... 

“Your mom gave us blankets with ginger bread men and candy canes on them,” Johnny said. “Not sure if i love or hate them.”

Johnny was already cozy under the covers dressed in his sweatpants, one of Jongin’s dogs lounging on his legs. 

“I think it’s a cute gesture,” Jongin defended the cheesy blankets. 

Johnny stared at Jongin’s bear pyjamas and then glanced at the blankets pooling around his hips. “Like mother like son.”

“Thanks.”

Jongin carefully lifted his poodle off the bed and put him into the dog basket at the end of the bed together with his two other poodles. “Stay there, Jjangu.” 

Jongin stepped back and when the poodle didn’t move away from its spot he deemed it safe to turn off the lights and jump into bed, immediately guiding Johnny’s limbs around him.

“Comfy?” Johnny asked.

Jongin nodded and allowed Johnny to pepper kisses all over his face and neck. 

Jongin closed his eyes, hands gingerly resting on Johnny’s shoulders. 

“I had fun today,” Johnny told Jongin, lips warmly moving over his skin. 

“Hm?”

“It wasn’t the kind of Christmas I’m used to. Your mom tried really hard to create a jolly atmosphere though, that was really sweet of her.”

“She really wants you to feel included.”

“I appreciate that. We’d literally move heaven and hell if it means your happiness, you know that, right?” 

Jongin nodded again, hands squeezing Johnny’s shoulders just a little bit tighter, letting him know he had heard him, and that he had no words he could possibly put into an answer, but Johnny didn’t have to hear him say it. 

Johnny gently nipped at the skin next to Jongin’s mating mark and eventually dropped a flimsy kiss to it. He felt Jongin tense up, taking a couple of breaths before relaxing again. 

“Does it still hurt?” 

“No, just a little weird. Sensitive, but not nice sensitive.” 

Johnny pulled away from Jongin’s neck, tugging his head under his chin and holding him close, Jongin’s breath hot against his chest. 

“You can touch it though, I think these days I’m okay. That now was... it was kind of comforting.”

“Yeah?” Johnny straightened up to kiss Jongin’s neck a last time for today. 

Jongin sighed happily and closed his eyes. “Good night, babe.”

“Night, Princess. And Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas guys! eat a lot and don’t set any christmas trees on fire


End file.
